


Ritual

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis bakes himself a cake, and hopes.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fics from the Basement





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFA's 100 words of Ignis' birthday thread.

As he has since the dawn, Ignis bakes a small birthday cake when he returns from work. The indulgence feels indecent, celebrating another year removed from Noct. He lights a single candle in the center. He curls his hand around the flame's heat, desperate for the air to move and snuff it out, a breath from Beyond proving he isn't alone and forgotten.

When the candle's guttering, he blows it out himself, feeling foolish for hoping. He abandons the cake after a bite; the sweetness is overwhelming. He leaves it on the table in the dark, and goes to bed.


End file.
